


Russian Cubed: The weird life of Alex Parker

by PurpleRavenclawAmity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alex Is A Genius, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky is female Peter's father, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dark!AuntMay, F/M, Family spilt up, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fem Peter is Russian, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha is female Peter's mother, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Room (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Uncle Clint Barton, and can speak Russian, but they find each other, enhanced Alex, not for May fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRavenclawAmity/pseuds/PurpleRavenclawAmity
Summary: “We shouldn’t do this,” panted Natasha staring deeply into her lover’s steely blue eyes.“We shouldn’t,” agreed Dzheyms, “but should and want are two different things.” He pushed his lips onto Natasha’s and began to kiss her full of need and love.“I love you Dzheyms,” whispered Natasha.“And I you Natalia,” Dzheyms’ deep voice whispered next to her ear.Alex Parker is a normal teenager-Scrap that.Aleksandrina “Alex” Parker is NOT a normal teenager; the fact that she is ‘Spider-man’ (she didn’t choose the name the journalist gave her that name sexist pigs) coupled with the fact that she is a genius and had accelerated learning. And that she is a twelve-year-old posing as a fourteen-year-old who is in freshman year. Oh, and she is Russian and has a stupid name that literally no one can pronounce. And she is living the personification of hell.That is until she meets a certain Winter soldier...(Heed the tags please)





	1. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro to the story...

A young girl was walking down an abandoned alley in the middle of Queens, apartment blocks looming above her. The girl stopped in front of the doorway of her apartment building and sighing she entered brushing her shoulder bright red hair out of her sharp steely blue almond shaped eyes.

The girl darted across the floor towards the stairs at an inhuman speed and began to ascend them quickly. Her apartment happened to be on the top floor of the 23 floored building. When she got to the top she unusually was not out of breath, even when she had not broken her quick pace. ‘Mutant’ her aunt would say in disdain, looking down at her unwanted niece with a glare of pure hatred and disgust.

The steel blue-eyed girl shook her head to get rid of the thoughts crowding her head and made her way to the front door of the dingy apartment.

The redhead stepped into the main room and almost walked out again. The stench of alcohol was thick in the air which made dread sink into her stomach. 

“So the mutant’s back,” slurred an unforgiving voice from the couch. The girl rolled her eyes and went to make her way to her small bedroom. She was stopped by her aunt throwing a wine bottle at her, she only managed to avoid because of her self-proclaimed ‘spidey sense’. She turned around to see that her aunt had passed out on the couch the effort of throwing the bottle must have drained her.

Alexandra Parker looked down at her aunt in sadness but did not feel sorry for her in one bit. Alex crept into her room and stopped in front of the mirror. Looking back stood a small, 4 foot 9; thin, so thin you could see her rib cage; sickly pale girl who had black bags underneath her eyes. As she peeled her jacket off of her body scars, burns bruises littered her arms and she knew there was worse underneath her t-shirt. She glanced at small alarm clock she managed to fish out of a dumpster.  
3:05

‘Better than last night,’ thought the young girl, and with a sigh, she threw herself onto her bed and fell to sleep almost immediately hoping it could cure her quietly aching body.

The dream she had was one that she was beginning to almost every night. It was of a woman who had long curly red hair and bright green eyes filled with love. Love which Alex hoped was for her. She had pale skin and bags underneath her eyes similar to Alex. That wasn’t the only similarity Alex noticed. She would talk in Russian, a language Alex was very familiar with. It was her first language and always loved to speak it whenever she could.

The dream she was having tonight the mystery woman was singing a song in Russian,

‘‘Ты-моё солнышко, моё еденственное солнышко  
Вы радуете меня, когда небо серое  
Ты никогда не узнаешь как сильно я люблю тебя  
Пожалуйста не забирай моё солнышко’

And the dream would always end with the red-haired woman kissing her on the cheek saying, “Я люблю тебя, Александрина Екатерина Аллочка”.

Which always make Alex feel warm inside. She desperately wanted to find out who this woman was but every time she waked from the dream would slip through her grasp and the only thing that remained was the Russian and the colour green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian as seen in order of appearance:
> 
> You are my sun, my sweet sun  
> You make me happy when the sky is grey  
> You'll never know how much I love you  
> Please do not take my sun
> 
> (Russian Version, coupled with google translate for one line)
> 
> I love you, Aleksandrina Ekaterina Allochka.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. School and a Strange Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse at Alex's school life and her backstory is revealed.
> 
> Also a meeting at the end of the chapter

“Look at that loser,” someone said snidely as Alex passed in the school hallway as she made her way to her locker. She was used to the stares that judged her with disdain- she put up with them at school and home after all. When her uncle Ben was alive he used to tell her that the judging stares were of jealousy: jealousy of her advanced knowledge and her ability to be humble about it.

 

She reached her locker and got out her AP Calculus and Chemistry books and other material and dumped her remedial English books all while giving them a look of hatred. English was, undoubtedly (well apart from History), her worst subject. This may have something to do with the fact that English was not her golden tongue. For that reason alone, she was not at the top of the school.

 

“Ready for the English test,” a cheery voice said from right behind her ear which made her jump.

 

“What English test!” Alex cried in horror whipping around to look at her best (and only…) friend, Edward ‘Ned’ Leeds.

 

“You know the English one-” he smiled at her, but quickly changed that at her unamused glare. He hurried to give an explanation. “The one about ‘Moby Dick’”

 

“ Дерьмо,” she cursed, grabbing the book and with resignation saw that she had written down there was to be a test.

 

“Дерьмо,” she repeated.

 

“Have you read the book?” Ned asked his panicking friend.

 

“When I was younger yes,” fretted Alex glaring at the book.

 

“Then you should be good!” Ned clapped Alex on the shoulder causing a weak spasm of pain.

 

“No! No, no.” Alex shut her head maniacally. “You know what I got last time.”

 

“23%?” asked Ned cocking his head to the side.

 

“You flatter me,” she said sarcastically shooting him an unimpressed look. “I got 1%.”

 

Ned started to laugh but when he saw that she was deadly serious he stopped and shot the shorter girl an incredulous look. 

 

“How did you get that!” he exclaimed waving his arms around as they began to walk towards the chemistry lab.

 

“I wrote my name and the title in English,” she deadpanned as they entered the lab and Alex through her books on the counter.

 

“And?” he gestured for her to go on.

 

“And i answered the questions in Russian,” she sighed throwing her head in her arms.

 

“You answered in Russian on an English paper?” Ned said trying not to laugh. Alex rolled her eyes but a smile was growing on her face.

 

“I panicked!” she said trying not to laugh, throwing her hands up and biting her lip. Ned suddenly burst out laughing at his friend's predicament. Alex started giggling but placed a hand over her mouth.

“The worst thing is,” she said when she had got a grip on herself and Ned had stopped laughing, “when we went through it I got all the questions correct.”

 

“It's so cool that you can speak Russian!” gushed Ned as the teacher walked into the room, silencing the aimless chatter of the class.

 

“Okay so today’s lesson is on Flocculation-” Alex stopped listening and prepared herself for another boring lesson about something she had learned when she was 7.

 

When school finished at two o’clock, Alex raced out of the school so that she avoided Flash and his gang of idiots and that she could get on to patrolling as soon as possible. She raced to Mr Delmar’s bodega to grab a sandwich and she slipped on her web shooters and propelled herself into the air. When on top of the building she got changed into her uniform which consisted of a red and blue hoodie which had a spider in the middle, blue sweatpants and knee height red boots. And for the finishing touch a mask so she could keep her identity secret.

 

She thought that the patrol had gone well; she had stopped a car from crashing into a bus and stopped loads of petty crimes that were frequent in Queens. She was walking through the streets of Queens in her civilians clothes trying to delay going back to the apartment. She didn’t know where she was going, she was just letting her feet guide her around the familiar streets preferring to concentrate on thinking.

 

She couldn’t remember much about when she was really little. Her memory really began when she was six; when she was removed from the Russian lab that was testing her because she was the daughter of two enhanced people. She doesn’t remember much, just pain, pain and some more pain. When she did arrive in America at the age of six, she at first didn’t speak much English but she recognised the language. They suspected that whoever looked after her before she was taken to the lab taught her. 

 

Mary and Richard Parker had taken her in and adopted a new personality and alias for her: Aleksandrina Ekaterina Allochka became Alexandra Kathy Parker, though Mary and Richard still called her Aleksandrina. When they died, she was taken in by Richard’s brother Ben and his wife May. She was closer to Ben and didn’t really get on well with May. May was the only one not to call her Aleksandrina but Alexandra. Another thing was that she was biologically 12 but Alexandra was 14: this was due to the six-year-old thinking that she was two years older. They said that they had injected her with a serum that made her appear older but that same serum had consequently slowed her ageing down which is why she was 4 foot 9.

 

Alex was so deep in thought that she didn’t realise that she was going to walk into a person until they collided.

 

“Oof!” exclaimed the red-head as she stumbled a bit.

 

“Are you ok?” the other figure asked slowly. Alex turned her head towards the speaker and a spark of familiarity rushed through her. 

 

The person she had walked into was a tall muscular man who had shoulder length brown hair and steel blue eyes. He had pale skin and wore a dark coat and gloves. His accent was a Brooklyn but strangely had a Russian feel to it as well; it was similar to her own except that she had Russian and Queens mixed.

 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought,” babbled Alex looking at the stranger quickly she thought that she saw a flash of recognition in the man’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it came so she thought she had imagined it.

 

“It’s alright Aleksandrina.” the man nodded and walked off without so much a glance in her direction.

 

It was only later that she realised that he said her Russian name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed


	3. Flashback and The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a Flashback and we get to see a bit the story from Bucky's point of view

That night Alex had a different dream to the one with the beautiful redhead. 

 

The room where she was white with not many things in, there was an operating table in the middle and desks filled with scientific equipment filled with chemicals. She recognised this as the lab she was held in until she was 6. She heard a faint clanking of chains and she spun around to see her five-year-old self, trying to get comfy in the corner of the room whilst doing a complicated maths puzzle. 

 

Mini Alex was wearing a long-sleeved white dress and her red hair was falling over her face and round her shoulders to her lower back. Alex was glad she had decided to get her hair cut. You could see that the shackle was fastened too tightly as the skin around her ankle was going red due to the rubbing of the metal against skin.

 

Alex almost had to force herself to look away as an onslaught of bad memories attacked her ferociously. Suddenly the door banged opening startling Mini-Alex. Her head shot up and she almost jumped to feat eyes wide in terror. In walked the two scientists who experimented on her and taught her high-level math and science and languages. Followed by them, was the general which made Mini-Alex shiver discreetly and another man with a metal arm carrying a gun by his side. 

 

Mini-Alex started at the unknown person intently with her wide steel-blue eyes. She could tell he was doing the same and then their eyes met. Their  _ identical  _ eyes met. Both Alex’s gave out a small gasp which caught the attention of the general who was talking to the scientists in English- a language Mini-Alex didn’t know but recognised. His eyes snapped to the young girl who flinched but stayed rooted to her position on the floor.

 

‘Verstehst du mich Kleines Mädchen?’ sneered the General in german glaring at the 5-year-old. Looking at the stranger Alexandra could see him flinch ever so slightly and his eyes held sympathy and rage- whether it was the general or mini her she didn’t know. [Do you understand me, Little Girl?]

 

‘Ja,’ said the young girl quietly looking down. This caused the general to get angry at her, he stalked over to get grabbing her chin and forced it over and hissed in her face. [Yes]

 

‘Jawohl!’ his eyes held a sort of fire- hatred Alex’s mind supplied her. His fingernails piercing mini-her’s skin which caused the child great discomfort. It was becoming difficult to breathe [Yes sir]

 

‘Jawohl!” she gasped out and she fell to the ground when he released her. [Yes sir]

 

‘Soldat!’ he yelled grabbing the strangers attention. ‘kümmere dich darum!’ [Soldier, look after it]

 

The soldier frowned heavily at the derogatory term and walked over to Mini-Alex full of purpose and stood next to her and performed the nazi salute but Alex noticed distaste in his eyes. The scientists and the general echoed it and left the lab.

 

When the had left Mini-Alex untensed and grabbed her work and slunk back into the corner and buried herself in her work.

 

The Soldier too sat down and didn’t say anything just looking at the girl. Everything was silent when a soft sobbing noise broke it. The soldiers head snapped to the little girl and saw her shoulders shaking.

 

‘Ты в порядке?’ he asked softly in Russian which made Mini-Alex’s head shoot up and stare at the stranger incredulously. [Are you ok?]

 

‘Почему вы хотите узнать мое мнение?’ she asked quietly her eyes lighting up in curiosity. [Why do you want my opinion?]

 

‘Почему я не хочу?’ asked the Hydra soldier aghast- she was only a child. [Why wouldn’t I]

 

‘Им все равно,’ the small red head said dejectedly. ‘Они меня ненавидят’ [They don’t care. They hate me]

 

‘Как тебя зовут, маленький?’ asked the metal armed man asked looking into the similar eyes of his own that belonged to the young girl. She gave him an appraising glance. The soldier thought that she wasn’t going to answer then looked away towards the other corner of the lab. [What is your name, Little one?]

 

‘Александрина (Aleksandrina),” she said softly, shyly looking towards the other man. ‘Как тебя зовут сэр?’ [What is your name sir]

 

The soldier was silent frowning, thinking hard. He hid a small smile behind his long hair at Aleksandrina answering.

 

‘я думаю...’ he said after a while. ‘Я думаю, что кто-то назвал меня  Джеймс (Dzheyms)’ [I think, I think that someone called me Dzheyms].

 

‘Это хорошее имя, мистер Dzheyms,’ smiled Aleksandrina submerging from her book of math. [You have a nice name Mr Dzheyms]

 

‘У тебя прекрасное имя тоже мисс Aleksandrina.’ said Dzheyms making the young girl giggle. [You have a beautiful name too, Miss Aleksandrina]

 

The giggle however was cut short by the door slamming open and an irate general storming through it.

 

‘ Soldat, wir gehen!’ barked the general and when Dzheyms didn’t move immediately; he shot a glare at Aleksandrina and yelled. ‘JETZT!’ [Soldier, we're going! NOW!]

 

Dzheyms rolled his eyes and got up quickly and smiled at Aleksandrina which made Alex’s heart ache for someone to smile at her like that again. He followed the angry general out of the door. 

 

Looking back at her past self, Alex ran out of the door and after the two soldiers but stopped when the general was standing over Dzheyms who had a bloodied nose and an already bruising face. He was yelling in rapid German one word blending into another from his anger. He got a metal baton out and started to hit Dzheyms repeatedly.

 

“DZHEYMS!” screamed Alex shooting up from her small cot in her mundane bedroom. She groaned and flopped back on the bed in pain.  _ He went to far  _ thought Alex getting out of her cot quickly and grabbing her sketchbook to draw Dzheyms before she forgot.

 

Her pencil danced across the page, weaving a intricate pattern of lines that formed a realistic face of-

 

“The guy in the alleyway!” gasped Alex putting everything together.

 

~@~

 

Red hair, green eyes.

 

Red hair, steel blue eyes.

 

_ Who are these people?  _ Bucky thought the day before staring outside the window of his dingy apartment. Now he knew the answer to the second one.

 

When he bumped into the short red haired girl yesterday he got a flash of memory from his time visiting a Hydra lab. He was put back under the next day. He knew the girl had reminded him of someone but he had no idea who that someone was- which annoyed him to no end.

 

Bucky made his mind up and left his apartment and walked to the alleyway he found Aleksandrina in, hoping he could track her down from there- maybe she had answers.

He was walking down a alley when a petty criminal jumped out him hitting him around the head with a handgun. 

 

“You motherf-” Bucky was cut off by the thief’s gun being tugged from his hand by a piece of a Spider's web?

 

_ What the Hell?  _ Bucky thought staring at the hand which held the gun.

 

“What the F***?” yelled the criminal running towards Bucky in a rage. But he stopped and collapsed just before he reached Bucky. Confused Bucky looked down then up to see a figure in a mask, sweatpants, a large hoodie and knee high boots. The thing that stood out was the spider in the middle of her chest.

 

“He really shouldn’t curse,” Bucky jumped at the metallic robotic voice coming from the figure.

 

“Thanks…” Bucky said slowly, thrown by what just happened. The figure looked at him and reeled back slightly, like they knew him.

 

“All in a day's work,” they nodded and swung off before Bucky had time to reply.

 

Bucky stood in the middle of the alley and unconscious person lying in front of him.

 

“What just happened!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also Thanks for all the kudos and the comments: It really makes my day.  
> ‘Till next time  
> Bye!


	4. Enter Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's story plus Clintasha Friendship.
> 
> Alex Point of View and Bucky Point of View.
> 
> And maybe some remembering of a Russian redhead called the black widow.
> 
> Maybe...

The shock of seeing Dzheyms on the bridge had somewhat worn off for Natasha- now it was replaced by sorrow that her once lover didn’t recognise her.

The father of her child.

Also learning that Dzheyms was actually named James Buchanan Barnes who was over 90 years old, but when she knew him, looked 19. 1 year older than she was. She really didn’t want to tell Steve that she had actually known Bucky quite well and _the fact he was alive._ Yeah, she didn’t look forward to that question. 

Suddenly a piercing shriek shook her out of her thoughts. She quietly ran down the hall of Clint’s house towards the newest Barton’s room. The door creaked when Natasha pushed to open and closed it too. She strode towards the crib and began to hush the crying baby singing a Russian lullaby. 

_‘Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,_

_Баюшки-баю._

_Тихо смотрит месяц ясный_

_В колыбель твою._

_Стану сказывать я сказки,_

_Песенку спою;_

_Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,_

_Баюшки-баю.’_  

Natasha was too hooked up on cradling and soothing Nathaniel that she didn’t hear her partner and best friend, Clint Barton, enter the bedroom. 

“You’re a natural, you know Natasha,” he said quietly when Natasha had but Nate back in the crib. Natasha froze minutely and walked out of the nursery gesturing for Clint to follow her, not looking back to see if he was.

“I’ve had practice,” Natasha admitted not look Clint in the eyes when they had reached her bedroom. The red-head chanced a look at Clint and saw that his face expressed confusion but there was a gentle undertone to it.

“When I was I the red room-” at this Clint stiffened and wrapped an arm around her. “I met a guy who we called the Winter Soldier or ‘солдат’,

“He trained me at first, didn’t converse at all during the first few months… and then we did. We went on missions together and we got closer.

“Love wasn’t allowed,” Natasha swung the conversation on to something else as she got lost in her memories. “It was weak and I knew it would never happen to someone like me. Someone like me didn’t deserve to love and to be loved.”

Clint looked like he wanted to protest but Natasha stopped him with the next sentence. 

“And then I fell in love. 

“I didn’t know when or how but I finally realised my feelings when we both had been captured by the same agency but were taken to separate cells. I managed to escape and grab the intel we were looking for. A mile away we managed to meet up at our preset rendezvous. And I guess the relief of seeing one another, of knowing the other was here safely made him kiss me.” 

Natasha had a small soft smile on her lips, glistering water droplets gathering in her eyes but wouldn’t fall. 

“That’s when I knew what love was. That’s when I knew… I knew…” Natasha broke off but at Clint’s encouraging gaze she finished her sentence. “I knew that I wanted a life with him, a future. I wanted out.

“We had a mission before I was due to graduate…” 

‘

_“We shouldn’t do this,” panted Natasha staring deeply into her lover’s steely blue eyes._  

_“We shouldn’t,” agreed Dzheyms, “but should and want are two different things.” He pushed his lips onto Natasha’s and began to kiss her full of need and love._

_“I love you Dzheyms,” whispered Natasha._

_“And I you Natalia,” Dzheyms’ deep voice whispered next to her ear._

_’_  

“I had no idea…” Natasha broke off sobbing quietly at the loss of her love and her baby.

“Natasha?” Clint questioned softly a hint of horror for what Natasha was saying but also love for the woman he loved as a sister.

“We were found out Clint, we tried to escape but they caught us. I never saw Dzheyms again but that night-” Nat gave out another sob but continued on. “I was pregnant Clint.”

That one sentence sent Clint’s heart dropping into the depths of his stomach in horror.

“Her name was Aleksandrina Ekaterina Allochka Romanova she looked like a mini-me, red hair and everything but she had Dzheyms’ eyes. Steel-blue.

“I was punished for her but I was allowed to raise her on conditions that I’ll practice even harder and that she could be tested as she was the daughter of two enhanced. She grew up in a prison. Clint, she didn’t even know what clouds were.” 

Clint clasped Natasha in a tight hug. 

“They took her to a lab. The lab was attacked.” Clint froze in the utmost horror, his gaze whipping towards Natasha. “My Baby’s dead Clint. They killed my Baby, my Aleksandrina.” 

And with that Natasha broke down sobbing harder than before, Clint joining her in crying in sympathy and imagining his children being treated like Natasha’s. Clint made it his personal goal to try and find Aleksandrina Romanova for his sister. If there was any chance his niece was alive he would take it. 

He was going to need Tony’s help. 

~@~ 

Alex breathed heavily when she climbed back into her bedroom. It was Dzheyms, he was here. 

In Queens. 

Not Russia.

_Какого черта? [what the heck?]_

She wondered if she had freaked him out in all her spider glory. Part of her wanted to forget about him but the other half… He was a connection to her past and form being a soldier from Russia and high up in the agency that owned the labs maybe, just maybe, he knew who her parents were. 

She made up her mind and quickly stripped off her Spider-man (side note; Alex would like to tell you that she did _not_ choose that name she would have gone for a cool name like Arachne - like the Greek myth or Паук but that's a bit difficult to pronounce and not one bit catchy which was what Alex was going for . But the journalists just assumed the gender of the vigilante as a male so spider-man was born. _Sexist pigs_ ) 

She got dressed back into ripped skinny blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a geeky joke on it (Oxygen and Potassium have an OK relationship - if you were wondering) and black lace-up combat boots that her old friend Gwen gave her. 

Gwen Stacy, a short blonde with green eyes, was Alex’s friend who lived in California, and still lives there actually, at the same Alex did when she lived with Mary and Richard. They became fast friends and had retained their friendship even though they were on different sides of the country. 

They had met up the previous summer and Gwen had given (read: forced) her all of her old clothes which were too big for Alex then but she managed to grow into them for this summer. 

Running out of her room, avoiding the bottle thrown at her, she tore through the door and ran down all the stairs. Running out of the block and down the alleyway a group of thugs, drunkards stopped her circling her like pray. 

Unlike her alter-ego, Alex froze and gave a cry of fear, memories bombarding her like she had been hit by a train. (Don’t ask her how she knew right now, she is busy being petrified to answer you). One particularly fat man tried to make an advancement on her reaching out to touch her but a metal arm stopped him from doing so. 

~@~

Bucky was still stood in the alleyway confused as to what happened. Was the vigilante Hydra? How did he get his powers? Was he a he? And why did he get the feeling he knew them and they knew him?

Bucky stilled when he heard a feminine cry of fear and he ran, cursing his must help everyone attitude he must have picked up from Steve, towards the cry and his blood boiled at the sight of a girl being circled by fat drunkards. Rage flooded him and he stormed towards them and caught one guys hand before he touched the young girl. Not even looking at the girl, to angry at the men, he knocked all of them and turned to the girl.

The girl had wavy short-ish red hair, a heart-shaped face which the hair fell neatly around shaping it, a buttoned nose and-

_Green eyes_

_Fighting together_

_Lovers_

“Dzheyms?” the girl asked quietly peering into his eyes.

_‘Dzheyms? Why?’_

_Green eyes_

_Lovers_

_‘I love you’_

“Natasha?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading.  
> And the comments they really do make my day.  
> 'Till next time.
> 
>  
> 
> Russian:  
> Sleep, baby, my dearest,  
> Hushabye, a-bye.  
> Quietly the bright moon  
> Is looking at you in the cradle.  
> I will start telling a story,  
> Sing a song;  
> You dream a dream, closing the eyes,  
> Hushabye, a-bye.


	5. Coffee with the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alex and Bucky bonding.  
> Tony and Clint get together to try and find Natasha's daughter, with Steve's help.

“Natasha?” Dzheyms asked and a strike of familiarity ran threw Alex.

_ ‘Natasha this was part of the deal.’ _

_ ‘If she returns with one hair on her head harmed, I  _ **_will_ ** _ end you.’ _

“I’m sorry,” said Alex quietly looking at the long haired brunette.

A sort of fog cleared from the older man’s eyes and he looked at the small girl probably and a flash of recognition flashed in front of his eyes, one that didn’t disappear like it did before when they met.

“Aleksandrina,” he breathed in recognition, eyes lighting up when he did. She nodded minutely, a small smile on her face.

“Спасибо,” she thanked the soldier in Russian, looking intently at his reaction.

“‘Пожалуйста,” he replied, looking down at the girl who looked like Natasha.

“What are you doing here in Queens?” she asked in English. Bucky noted her accent was a peculiar Russian and Queens mixed. He could detect a bit of German but it was only small.

“I could ask ya the same thing, маленький.” Alex noticed when he spoke English he had a rather mild Brooklyn accent but he could switch effortlessly to Russian.

“I was removed from the lab when i was 6 and brought over here,” she gestured wildly around making Bucky smile a bit.

“Может быть, нам нужно пойти куда-то более частным?” he said quietly to the red-head looking around to see if anyone was watching them. [ _ Maybe we need to go somewhere more private? _ ]

“Хорошо,” she nodded and followed the man from her past grabbing onto his non-metal hand so that she wouldn’t lose him. [ _ Okay _ ]

They swiftly made their way through the dark alleyways of Queens, trying to avoid all the drunks and thugs residing in them. After a few minutes, the duo reached Dzheyms run down apartment.

“Drink?” he asked looking over at her briefly before going to the kitchen- if you could call it that. It had a stove a few cabinets and a portable fridge. There was a table and a chair as well in the kitchen. The apartment itself had two rooms the kitchen/living area and a bathroom- a small room with a toilet, sink and a crappy shower.

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way tentitly to the flea-bitten, heavily damaged couch which was placed in front of an old silver, slightly cracked laptop. 

“Do you take milk or sugar in your coffee?” he asked not looking at Alex.

“Nope!” she replied in kind, sitting down cross-legged in front of the couch on the floor, resting her back on the couch.

Bucky joined Alex on the floor handing her a chipped red mug full of hot black coffee. She cradled it taking a sip not flinching at the heat. Bucky also too a sip but hissed a bit and brought the mug away from his mouth. He loosely held it between his raised knees; which his wrists were resting on. He turned his head to look at Aleksandrina who wasn’t looking at him, rather at her black coffee.

“What are you doing in Queens Dzheyms?” she asked softly, still not looking up.

“A mission- a mission to murder Director Fury of shield,” he said remorse filling his tone a shade.

“Nick Fury?” she asked looking into his eyes. “You finished the mission.”

“No, Captain America stopped me,” he said nonchalantly looking forward taking a sip of the now cooler coffee.

“Captain America stopped you?” she repeated turning her full attention to the soldier, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, cap and the Black Widow…” he paused, eyes going wide. “Natasha!”

Alex frowned. “You’ve said her name before, who is she?”

“I knew her before,” he waved his arms around a bit- similar how to Alex did earlier in the alley. “I think we were close- very close.” He shut his eyes as if remembering.

“You look like her,” he said after a while, looking at her with something shining in his eyes- an emotion that Alex hadn’t seen but she knew of.

“I remember a ‘Natasha’.” Alex said, fiddling with the red mug. “Vaguely. Like it's barely there. I think, I think she was my mother.” She had finally told someone that her mother’s name might have been Natasha. Bucky didn’t say anything just stared at her; thinking hoping maybe, that if she was Natasha’s daughter maybe…

“Dzheyms?” she asked softly.

“Bucky,” he replied, closing his eyes. “James Buchanan Barnes or as people know me the Winter Soldier.” He said his voice full of self-hatred.

“Hey!” Alex said hitting him lightly on the arm, causing Bucky to look at her curiously. “The Winter Soldier is Hydra. He is NOT you.”

“Okay…” he sighed hand shaking a bit. A small pale hand grabbed his shaking one and squeezed it.

“If you want to know,” she smiled, her steel-blue eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the apartment. “My name now is Alexandra Kathy Parker.”

~@~

“Wait could you repeat that please Cint?” Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark asked his friend and previous team-mate Clint Barton incredulously, eyebrow raised. Clint rolled his eyes at the older man.

“Natasha had an affair with the winter soldier,” Clint began looking at Tony who was listening intently and, for once, keeping his mouth shut. “Which resulted her becoming pregnant. She had a girl, Aleksandrina Ekaterina Allochka Romanova, but when she was three she was taken to a lab which was attacked and everyone was killed.”

“Okay, Let me get this straight,” Tony said waving a spanner towards Clint. 

“Natasha and the Winter Soldier, who is actually Bucky ‘the guy Steve’s moping over’ or ‘not-so-dead-dead-soldier’ Barnes had an affair.”

“Yes.”

“And he got Natasha Pregnant.”

“Also correct.”

“And she gave birth.”

“Yup.”

“Natasha ‘I-hate-children-and-everything-they-stand-for’ Romanoff: a mother?”

“Yes Tony.”   


“Are you sure we talking about the same Natasha Romanoff?”

“Yes Tony, I’m sure.”

“And the Child was murdered?”

“She says.”

“Then why the f*** did you tell me about her then?” Tony asked exasperated.

“Because Natasha doesn’t know for sure if Aleksandrina is actually dead- she was too lost in grief.” Clint sighed and sat down heavily letting out a puff of air.

“And you want me to try and find her,” Tony said softly sitting next to Clint. “Anything for my favourite pair of master assassins.”

“Thanks Tones,” said Clint clapping Tony on the shoulder. “Natasha said that Aleksandrina looked identical to her but with steel-blue eyes.”

“FRIDAY, ask Steve to come up please,” Tony asked his AI whilst opening up a drawing program on his StarkTablet and connecting to the hologram screens.

“Why Steve?” Asked Clint looking sideways at Tony.

“We need an artist for my plan to work,” Tony replied as Steve walked through the door.

“You guys need me for something?” Steve asked the pair- his blue eyes studied them carefully.

“Can you draw a-” Tony looked at Clint. Clint, catching onto what Tony wanted, answered the unasked question “Twelve.”

“-Twelve-year-old Natasha. Can it be coloured but don’t colour her eyes green but steel-blue.”

“Why?” asked Steve but he was already starting to draw.

“We’re trying to find her maybe-not-dead-dead-daughter.” Tony replied looking at the hologram screens watching lines connect to form a face of a younger Natasha.

Steve paused to look at both Clint and Tony eyebrow raised before going back to drawing muttering, “Why not!”

After awhile the 3 Avengers (well 2 Avengers and 1 retired if we’re being specific) stared at the screen.   


“FRIDAY run facial recognition.” Tony asked not taking his eyes away from the picture of a younger Natasha.

“Match found sir,” FRIDAY informed them and information flooded the screen.

“This can’t be a coincidence,” muttered Clint staring wide-eyed.

“That’s because it's not. Aleksandrina Romanova is Alexandra Parker.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you want to happen- just let me know and I will try and incorporate it into the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and see you next time.


	6. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An internship and some drama

Alex really didn’t expect that any adult would become a permanent fixture in her life, but that was before Bucky. It happened so slowly but fast at the same time. She would meet up with Bucky after school and they would just talk, which usually included coffee, about the past and their memories. In fact: she was spending more time at Bucky’s than at May’s apartment which was fine by all parties. Suddenly Alex was looking forward to these talks, it was like she finally had something to live for. She had yet to tell Bucky about her night-time activities- unknowing how he would react. But she wanted somebody to know- she needed to tell someone that she was the masked vigilante.

 

It was a monday when she was called out of English class. She was looking at the result of that dreaded English test. Apart from the red pen all over the page correcting her grammar ( _ Sorry she was Russian! _ ) she actually got a passing mark- a high one at that. The teacher was rambling to the students about how nobody got this answer- ranting about how poorly the rest of the class did, but praising Alex for trying and getting a good mark, then going back to berating the rest of the class.

 

Alex was mid eye roll when the principle came knocking on the door of the redial English classroom.

“Ms. Brown can I please have Miss Parker,” Principal Morita asked the ranting lady who looked over to him. Alex’s eyes had gone wide- similar to cat caught in headlights.

 

“What did i do now?” she exclaimed staring at the Principal who smiled briefly.

 

“Of course you can have Alex, Principal,” she smiled before turning to frown at the rest of the class. “Because she is actually smart and can answer the questions CORRECTLY!”

 

The whole class jumped as she screamed the last word hitting her hands against the desk. Alex scrambled to pack her things up and get out of the classroom to see what the Principle wanted. She left the classroom as Ms. Brown began shouting again.

 

“Her first language isn’t even English-”

 

Alex ran down the hall to the Principal's office clutching the strap of her brown satchel.

Looking through the glass windows and to her astonishment she saw Tony ‘чертов’ Stark sat in the office, his knees bouncing and playing with his phone waiting for her?

 

“О мой бог, Железный Человек ждет меня!” she said out loud freaking out slightly before the panic began to settle in. [ _ Omg, Iron man is waiting for me! _ ]

 

Tony must have heard her because his head shot up locking eyes with her. His eyes widened minutely as he took in her appearance. She slowly entered the office and sat in the chair opposite the chair Tony was sat in.

 

“Hello Miss. Parker, I’m Tony Stark,” he said suddenly holding out his hand. Alex regarded it warily, unknowing that she was acting similar to her Mother, and gently shook his hand with a small shy smile.

 

“Please call me Alex, Mr Stark,” she took back her hand and put it in her lap fiddling with her fingers.

 

“Alright Alex,” he smiled and Principal Morita entered and passed a file to Tony who flinched and gestured for it to be put on the desk. He picked it up and looked through and his eyebrow raised and kept looking at the file then at her with a praising glance.

 

“Alex I have an offer for you,” he said when he had read through the information in the file, which she had figured out was her own. “You can become my intern for Stark Industries.”

 

“Really?” she said her eyes widening and brightening immediately.

 

“You have the brains for it,” smiled Tony glad his plan was working, he was genuine though- this girl was a genius.

 

“Thank you Mr Stark,” squealed the red-head, nodding her head.

 

“Just one question: why are English marks so low?” curiosity flashing in his chocolate brown eyes mixed in with a bit of teasing.

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that i’m russian!” she exclaimed, biting her lip when she realised what she had said.

 

“Russian?” Tony’s eyes widened but he seemed like he wasn’t surprised, when Alex looked into his eyes she thought she saw a flash of satisfaction, but it was a flash and gone in no time so it was quickly forgotten by the twelve-year-old.

 

“Yeah,” she rubbed the back of her neck a habit she must have picked up from Bucky.

 

“Well, Happy my bodyguard will pick you up after school prompt to bring you to ‘Avengers Tower’,” Tony said in a no-nonsense tone which only left Alex to nod along. “See you next Monday Alex.”

 

“Bye,” she squeaked looking at her childhood hero who was walking out of the office and to his fancy car.

 

“What just happened?” she turned bewildered to the Principal.

 

“I believe you were hired to be an intern at SI,” he answered amused.

 

“Okay,” she breathed out feeling a bit faint as she walked out of the office towards her next class.

 

~@~

 

After school she made her way to Bucky’s place, which was slowly becoming her place too, still reeling from her meeting with Iron Man.

 

“Bucky! Bucky!” she yelled bursting into the apartment, flinging her school bag down, rushing about trying to find the older man.

 

“In here Sandy!” a voice called from their kitchen-of-sorts, and she ran in jumping on the table in one swift motion. Bucky shot her a disapproving look, but the big smile on his face ruined the image.

 

“Don’t call me that, Dzheyms!” she glared up at him, which caused him to laugh and draw her into a hug. Another thing she was getting used to: hugs. She remembers that Rich and Mar: he adopted parents used to hug her before and after they used to leave on business trips and missions. And she got a lot of hugs after they were killed in the plane explosion. Uncle Ben- well he used to hug her a lot before he died in her arms. She thinks- well she hoped her Mom used to hug her; she vaguely remembers but then again she could have made that up: hope can do that to a person. 

 

“You look like a kicked puppy,” he said running his metal hand through her hair, smiling softly.

 

Alex pouted and leant into his touch. 

 

“Do not,” she muttered and put her arms around him- pulling him closer.

 

~@~

 

“Oh my god Clint,” Tony started, bursting into Clint’s room at the compound: eyes bright with satisfaction.

 

“Tony!” Clint squawked- being woken up by the noise falling off the armchair in the corner of the room. Annoyed, Clint looked up and glared at Tony but faltered when seeing his expression. “What is it?”

 

“She looks just like Tasha!” he exclaimed throwing himself onto Clint’s bed: leaning forwards resting his elbows on top of his knees.

 

“You met her!” Clint jumped up, ready to run out of the door and meet his niece for himself. “What is she like?”

 

“Russian,” Tony chuckled, before growing more solem. “What are we telling Tash?”

 

“Nothing-” this caused Tony to erupt in protest before being cut off by Clint’s hand. “Nothing, what if Aleksandrina doesn’t remember her. We tell her ‘bout Nat: tell Nat ‘bout her, that would be putting a burden on top of Alex’s head and would only upset Nat more. What with her seeing Barnes again.”

 

“If she does find out,” Tony paused- rubbing his face with his hand then rubbing his left arm before continuing. “It’s your head: not mine.”

 

“Alright,” Clint shrugged.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Get your ass out of my bedroom!”

~@~

 

A muffled hiss of pain made Alex break the embrace with Bucky. Se quickly looked up and saw a flash of pain dance across his face which caused her to panic illogically.

 

“Bucky?” she asked, worried with a bit of panic thrown in the mix.

 

“It fine-” he then gasped, grasping his metal arm which was smoking. “Dammit: Damn them.  Дерьмо.”

 

“What did they do to it?” she gasped running to the toolbox haphazardly put in the corner of the room; pulling out the equipment she needed.

 

Bucky heavily fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, hunched over his arm a feral look of defiance and panic in his eyes.

 

“Дерьмо!” Alex was more than panicking now; not wanting the soldier to come out, but managed to push it down and concentrated on helping her da….. Friend. On helping her friend. She hesitantly walked towards him: hiding her flinch when he snarled at her.

 

“I’m going to help you Bucky,” she said, gracefully sinking beside him to get a better look at his arm. Bucky was completely out of it: a mixture of the pain and his mind trapped in a flashback and/or fighting for control with Winter. She pulled his shirt off and gasped as she saw the redness of his skin where the metal was attached. 

 

“Oh Bucky,” she sighed, wondering why he didn’t tell her. After inspecting it she realised what was wrong with it: but she knew that she couldn’t fix it to a standard that you could call humane. Hydra had somehow fixed it so that it would short circuit every so often- to Bucky through pain: torture.

 

Bucky had come to, by the time she was finished. But when she looked into his eyes she didn’t see Bucky: only the eyes of the soldier.

 

“You fixed it?” he said sternly: looking at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

 

“ Jawohl,” she whispered, looking down as to not see the expression on his face.

 

“Very good Daughter,” he praised her, ignoring her startled gasp closing his eyes. When he opened them the soldier had gone and was replaced with Bucky.

 

“You alright,” Bucky said; slightly panicked when he saw the expression on her face. He brought his flesh hand up to rest on the side of her face. All the emotion she had pent up from the incident was let out: and for the first time in forever she let down all the walls, the stream of tears cascading down her face washing them away.

  
“Oh  котёнок,” sighed Bucky, drawing her closer, rubbing her back in a circular motion; missing the lack of pain in his left arm.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Belated Christmas: and an early Happy New year.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Thanks for all the comments and kudos and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait :)

**Author's Note:**

> Russian as seen in order of appearance:
> 
> You are my sun, my sweet sun  
> You make me happy when the sky is grey  
> You'll never know how much I love you  
> Please do not take my sun
> 
> (Russian Version, coupled with google translate for one line)
> 
> I love you, Aleksandrina Ekaterina Allochka.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
